Wind of The Sky
by Axoire
Summary: A 15-years-old girl just came into the Shuggazoom City. She wanted to forgot her past and started a new blank page of her life. She swore not to use her power, but in a matter of life and death, she had to. Unfortunately, Chiro and the monkey team saw it. Who is she? What is her relation to the team? What actually happened in the past? Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

One day i dreamed about myself inside the SRMTHFG. I knew it's an old cartoon, but lately i watched it because i accidentaly found it on YouTube. Ooh, i missed that show a lot! So i think maybe if i make fanfiction about it, it wouldn't be too bad. I already got the idea from my dream, and with little additions, and Voilà! I present you Wind of The Sky!

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go! (although i wish i own the monkeys). However, I own Sora and all the plots that i made myself.**

* * *

**SUMMARY : **A 15-years-old girl just came into the Shuggazoom City. No one knew who was she or where was she came from. She wanted to forgot her past and started a new blank page of her life. She swore not to use her power, but in a matter of life and death, she had to. Unfortunately, Chiro and the monkey team saw her power. The team confused, confronted her. In the mean time, there was something in the team that made her remember her awful past. Something that made her lost her consciousness and went on a rampage. Once she was an ally, she would be a good companion. But if she was an enemy, she was very dangerous.

Who is she? What is her relation to the team? What actually happened in the past?

* * *

**Wind of The Sky**

Axoire

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

A long-black-haired girl got out from a train which just arrived. She wore white long jacket, short pants, and white running shoes. She brought her little backpack, got out of the train and walked across the train station. She seemed couldn't find the right way. it's her first time in the Shuggazoom City, and the surroundings were much different from the place where she came from. Getting tired of walking and frustrated to find it herself, she finally asked the information centre.

"Uhm, excuse me, is this the Shuggazoom City?", she put her backpack and asked a man who happened to sit inside the counter.

"Well, it is, little girl. Welcome to a city that is protected by the Hyperforce! Now, how can I be of your service?", the man welcomed the girl and spread his hands.

"I just want to clarify that. Well, you see, to make sure that I don't get lost in some stranded towns", the girl sighed and glance around the counter. _What is the Hyperfoce?_, she thought.

"Wait the minute, what are you doing wondering around with yourself? Where are your parents?", he realized that the one he's been talking to was just a little girl. He panicked and threw tons of questions to the girl.

"Pardon?"

"I said, 'Where are your parents?'. It's dangerous for a little girl to wander by herself. Now tell me your name and I'll broadcast the information through the megaphone so that your parents could pick you up", the man reached to his computer and typed something.

"What!? No! I'm 15! I'm old enough to travel myself! Here's my card!", the girl picked up her ID and showed it to the man.

"Let me see, hmm... Akira Sora, 15 years old...", the man continued to read her ID Card.

"And for parents, actually I'm orphan...", Sora was a little bit sad when she said the fact that she was an orphan. She didn't even know who her real parents were, but she thought that she would know it in time and it was better to keep moving forward than stuck in the past.

"Oh, Akira, I apologies. You have my deepest condolences", the man quickly apologized and felt guilty because he had judged her.

"It's okay, Sir. But please, call me Sora", she smiled to the man and put his ID Card back to its place.

"Okay, Sora. Well, let me take you out of here. Welcome to the Shuggazoom City! I hope that you can find a fine place to stay in here! Enjoy this beautiful city!", the man showed Sora the way out and then she could see the breath-taking view in the centre of the Shuggazoom.

"Thank you, kind Sir. Well, I hope I can. Thank you for your help!", Sora waved goodbye to the man and wandered around the city. She could see various buildings and stunning architectures, it really was different from a place where she used to be. She found many interesting shops, too. Two of them were the hoverburgers and the ice cream stand. She would like to try those soon.

"Magnificent. Now this is life", she enjoyed wandering around city. Sometimes people might see her as a weird girl because she already passed the place more than three times. She couldn't help it, she had been searching for a place to stay and it seemed like she couldn't made up her mind to choose one.

_I've passed this place multiple times, I wonder what's with that robotic statue?_, she couldn't help her curiosity, and ended up asking a passerby.

"Excuse me. I just moved here and I've been wondering. What is that cube-headed statue?", she asked an old lady and pointed at the robotic statue.

"It's not a statue, my dear. It's a super robot, home to the hyperforce team that protects this city", the old lady smiled.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand", she was lost to this conversation.

"Someday you will, my dear. Just be patient", the old lady just continued her activity and left Sora hanging.

"O...kay, that was awkward. I mean, what's with all these hyperforce thing?", Sora just sit at the park while looking straight at the enormous super robot. It was then when she realized that it's almost dark.

_I better choose a place to stay before the sun goes out_, she thought. She grabbed her bag and walked out of park, when suddenly a big explosion was heard.

"The heck!?", she was shocked to hear the explosion. She ran all the way to the place where the sound came from. Of course, she didn't want to get involved in anything, but it was just her curiosity that lead her the way.

It was the Formless, they were trying to set the city into ruckus. Sora who had no knowledge about these monsters could only sit back, watch, and do nothing about it. She wanted to do something, but that would make her feel unease about everyone's opinion about her. After all, she moved here to start a new blank page of her life. And that means, don't stick your nose into others' problem, and just enjoy being no one.

"Chiro's Spearo!", lightning spears came out of nowhere and struck those monsters.

"Okay, team! We need to eliminate those Formless. Make sure they don't hurt anyone or destroy anything. Hyperfoce, Go!", a spiky black haired boy using white and orange uniform talked to five cyborg thingy that accompanied him. After he commanded them, all of them split up and did their work. She could saw the skills that the boy and all five cyborgs used in fighting. Indeed, they were interesting to watch.

"So, this is the Hyperforce? Not bad. Just, why monkeys?", she felt awkward since she were going to live in a city that is protected by bunch of monkeys that don't even understand what people were saying. Their skills and weapons weren't bad, in fact, it was way more interesting than the one she had seen. Just, why monkeys?

_Uh oh, there are two escapes from the battlefield and passed through the city_, she enjoyed watching the battle from the roof and focused to the two Formless that escaped.

_Two formless headed to two civilians, good. Now, how can you handle this?_, she only watched every moves and predicted what's going to happen. The two civilians already ran off, but the formless kept chasing them. There were no signs that the monkeys were going to eliminate these two since they didn't see it. Sora sensed danger ahead.

_Goodbye, my normal life. _Sora got down from the roof, and shocked both the civilians and the Formless. She threw rocks at the Formless and managed to get their attention.

"Hey, Ugly! Wanna play?", she got a better idea. She taunted the Formless and ran to the monkey team's direction so that they could exterminate these creatures. She ran as fast as she could, but apparently the formless could catch up with her. Just a few more meters until she could reach her normal life again, until the formless caught her leg, and threw her forward.

"Argh, bad luck me", she ended up in a place where the monkeys and the boy fought. She could saw that they were still busy with their fights, especially the boy. Sora freaked out because the formless almost got her again.

_Okay, okay, Sora. Think of anything effective that doesn't catch anyone's attention._ She stand in battle position and got ready for an attack. Sora hoped that nobody would see what she did.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She made a spiral-shaped whirlwind on her right hand. She waited until the formless came closer to her range. The formless got closer, and closer. She opened her eyes, managed to reach that once-far-away formless in one go, and punch it right on the stomach and splattered it. After that, she exhaled and stand back to normal standing position.

_I thought it would be harder than that. It turns out that even the slightest power could destroy it._ She punched the other one that has been followed her, easily. The other formless became attracted to her and started surround her.

_Okay this wasn't originally the plan. So, what am I going to do now? Call for help? _The crowd got bigger and bigger, and it would be hard to defeat them without using her power. The problem was, she didn't want anyone figure out that she had one. She got surrounded by formless and it was getting too hard to breathe.

"HEEEELL-", a formless suddenly covered her mouth, and others started weigh her down, and it was getting hard to stand. The formless finally formed a big ball to cover whole her body.

"Team! There's a girl trapped in there! Save her!", the black haired boy shouted to the big formless ball, and his monkeys followed him. All Sora could do is heard him shouthing. But they were confused on how to do it, since there was a living being inside that ball. If they weren't careful or quick enough, Sora could die.

Inside that ball, Sora can't move a single hand. Minutes passed, she couldn't breathe anymore.

_Screw my normal life, I still wanna live._ She created air from her body. The ball exploded with the sound of air surrounds it. Sora freed herself with her wind power, the same theory that works like how a balloon would explode if you put too much air in it.

She stand and looked around her, there were no more battle. And that means, the boy and the monkeys saw her doing _that_. She glanced back, and saw them just stare at her with confused expressions.

_Damn_

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N : **Ooh, I'm on fire! I hope you guys enjoyed that, these are based on my dreams by the way. I just hope that the idea keep flowing like a waterfall, then the next update won't be too long. And for facts, this is my first fanfiction, and English is not my mother tongue. So please excuse me if there are any typos, mistakes in vocabulary, or misused words. *gulp*

**Please Rate &amp; Review. It would totally boost up my spirit to continue this story.**

Axoire


	2. Chapter 1 : Doing Nothing or Taking Risk

**A/N : **I wrote this story based on Episode 1 : Chiro's Girl with some modification. Well, i decided to split the episode into two, since if it's in one chapter it would be too damn long. And by the law of an author, the longer the chapter, the longer it takes time to write it (xD). So, if anyone is still confused with my writing style, i tried my best to make it simple.

The story use a third person style, so there would be no POV unless if i wanna put some. And _Italics_ only used when i write someone's thought, and in this story, Sora is a passive-talkative one. She always wanna comment anything or something that happen, but only in her mind. It's weird, right?

**Sophia Winters** : Thank you. I really tried my best to make in entertaining xD. Thank you for your support!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go! I only own Sora, my OCs, and my storyline.**

* * *

**Wind of The Sky**

Axoire

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Doing Nothing or Taking Risk?**

* * *

"Whoa..", the boy gasped in awe.

_Damn_

The boy confronted Sora, followed by the monkey team behind him. Sora panicked, and took some steps back. She waved her hands to signal the boy not to move any closer, but it was either he didn't understand or ignored it. Sora wanted to run away, but it would only add more confusion and would ended up with the boy chasing her because it was a suspicious moves. She was in a dilemma.

The boy got very near and stood before her. He looked slightly tall when you see him from afar, but actually, his heights were not much different from Sora's.

"Hi there, my name is Chiro. I'm the leader of the hyperforce", the spiky black-haired boy introduced himself. The monkey only stood behind him with curious looks planted on their faces.

"Hi, Chiro. I'm Sora. I'm new in town", Sora groggily introduced herself because there was no turning back after this one.

"So, uhh.. Good techniques you have there. Mind to tell me about it?", Chiro scratched the back of his head. He also seemed quite troubled with something.

"Uh, what technique? I was just lucky enough that those monsters blew up by themselves, did you do something? If you did, I owe my life.", Sora smoothly made up lies. She also acted and played along with her lies.

"Uh, well we wanted to, but actually we didn't do anything since it was dangerous. I'm pretty sure that you blew it up, since formless can not blow up by itself", Chiro made sure his statement was clear. Sora made a confused face like she didn't get any clue on what's Chiro talking about.

"I'm sorry, but I'm lost to this conversation. All I know is, I was trapped inside the ball and couldn't breathe properly, but minutes later, I was already out of the ball", She was so good at convincing somebody, even though what she said wasn't completely false.

"Oh, uhm, I'm happy to hear that you're okay. Welcome to Shuggazoom City, Sora", Chiro smiled and welcomed her. How many times has she heard that? People in Shuggazoom City sure were friendly.

"Thanks, Chiro. But I'm sorry I have to go now. I hope that we will meet someday!", Sora took steps back, then waved at him. She walked through the streets and tried not to catch any suspicion. After that, the boy and the monkeys had gone, back to their super robot.

_Now that was close._

* * *

Days passed. The hyperforce back to their usual activities, like cleaning the super robot from disgusting greenish dirt.

"I know this looks bad, team. But the super robot must be clean", Chiro picked up water pistol, a device to clean the dirt with ease. He stood on the robot's shoulder along with Sparx while Nova, Otto, and Antauri stood on the robot's head. Nova jumped down to Chiro's place.

"You're gonna talk all day or do this?", Nova tied Chiro's foot to make sure the leader's safety. On the other side, Otto did the same with Sparx's foot.

"Last one to finish his side does the other's chores?", Chiro challenged Sparx bravely. He was sure he could beat Sparx in his own game. But Sparx didn't look like he was threatened by Chiro's convidence. In fact, he accepted the challenge lightly.

Both of them stood in their position to jump down. They jumped gracefully and dove into the air, and turned their bodies towards the super robot. They picked up their equipment, the water pistol, and and shot away the dirt. Chiro did well on his works, until he was distracted by a pink-haired girl with pink heart on her chest. When he got distracted, he accidentally cut his safety rope with the pistol, and ended up falling. Fortunately, the monkeys managed to catch him before he fell to the ground, but they couldn't hold him for too long. Chiro fell with his head first.

"What happened, Chiro?", Antauri asked, and the monkeys gathered around him. He just groaned painfully and stared the sky.

"Look, my side sparkles. That kid missed the spot", Sparx chuckled happily because he knew he won. Nova wasn't so happy about it, so she punched the super robot's foot and made the dirt fell right on Sparx. _Sore loser_, Sparx just mumbled to himself.

Chiro regained his strength and stood up. His face showed i-just-saw-a-beautiful-girl-and-she-has-astonished-me expression.

"Woah, who was that girl?"

**~XxXxXxXxX~**

Not far from that, Sora saw everything from her apartment's roof.

"Ouch, it must be painful falling from that height", She rubbed her head, tried to feel it if it happen to her.

Ever since that day, she wondered about the hyperforce. She used her laptop to gather all information to get to know them better. She even modified her translator which was implanted in her neck to understand the monkeys. She did that to make sure she could communicate with them if anything bad happens... or to eavesdrop their conversations. But no, she chose not to. After all, she didn't want to stick her nose in other's problems, but she couldn't handle her curiosity.

Chiro took a calming walk after the tiring activities, but then he saw two guys teasing a girl by grabbing her little monkey. Chiro intervened. He appeared suddenly between the guys and the girl with a not-so-happy face. The guys dropped the monkey down and backed down.

"Now that's great. Monkey boy for a monkey girl, haha", one of the guys shouted and they ran away. _Monkey girl?_, Chiro thought. The little monkey jumped to the girl's shoulder, and then she revealed her face, and her beautiful pink straight hair.

Chiro dazed over her beauty and fell in love with her at the first sight.

"Thank you. My name is Jinmay, I'm new in town", Jinmay held her hand on her chest.

"Eh, uhm. I'm Chiro. Where are you from?", Chiro became speechless in front of her. Right before Jinmay wanted to answer that question, the little monkey jumped to Chiro's head and made his hair messy.

"That's Sakko. I think he likes you", Jinmay explained her monkey's behavior.

"I think I like him, too", Chiro just smiled at what Sakko had done to his hair. He really was dazed over Jinmay's beauty.

* * *

Sora still adjusted herself to the new city, so she wandered around, again. She got hungry and decided to take a bite at Hoverburgers.

"Mr. Gackslapper, may I have the vegetarian one?"

"Of course, of course. Now just wait for a minute", he was busy cooking burgers that floated in the air. No matter how many times she looked at Mr. Gackslapper doing that, she was still impressed by the technique which is used to grill. Sora took a quick glance at the restaurant. It was lunch time and there were a lot of people eating in that place. All of them looked happy and peaceful, but bored at the same time.

_So, is this the normal life that I dreamed of? Enjoy doing nothing and being nobody, and let other people taking care of you._ It had not been a month and she already felt bored with her so-called normal life. Sure, being nobody meant that people wouldn't care about what you do and you can do whatever you want. She already took this opportunity, but she didn't expect it would be this dull.

"Here's your order! Have a good day!", Mr. Gackslapper gave Sora her order in a carton bag. She picked it up and thanked him.

She went to the park and sit on an empty bench. She opened the carton bag and picked up her food. The alluring smell made her more starved. She took a big bite and felt the tender and juicy patty melt in her mouth. She loved his food, and often stopping by. She could cook, of course. But why bother doing it when you could get nutritious and delicious burgers there? After she finished her meal, she went back home.

On her way back, she looked at the traffic. Most of the townies walked, but few people also used vehicles. There were some hovercrafts, too, not many but enough to notice its existence. These vehicles already had their own path, so there would be no accident happened. She walked peacefully, but then something made her felt unease. She was used to the mechanics, and that made her aware of any machine even the slightest movement in any vehicle. One of the hovercrafts was driven very fast, but looked unstable. She could tell that from afar. Once she was worried but then she thought that it might be just a maniac that showed off his skill.

Her worry came true. The unstable hovercraft left the track and moved wildly in crowds. People already stepping aside to avoid a crash, but not for a little girl. She got confused of people screaming and shouting, and unaware of the hovercraft. She didn't move an inch. The hovercraft got closer and closer to the little girl. At this time, even if the little girl realized, it would be too late.

Sora dashed off to save the little girl, and created windy effects on people around her. In a blink of eye, the girl was on her hand and she hugged her tightly. The crowd stopped screaming and shouting, and the hovercraft also stopped because it crashed the streetlight. People got paralyzed about seeing things that should've been impossible.

Sora at first didn't realize what she did because it was based on her instinct and happened in seconds. The crowd began to surround her and starting to ask if she was okay. She answered that she was okay, just a little bit shocked, not to mention the little girl's safety. She put the girl down and pat her head.

"Where's your mother?", Sora glanced around, but it's hard to find someone in this crowd.

"Rin! Oh goodness, you're okay!", a woman appeared and hugged the girl. Looked like she was the little girl's mother. While the mother and other people were busy concerning the little girl's and the driver's condition, Sora faded away slowly from the crowd.

* * *

Inside the super robot, all monkeys were confused about Chiro's whereabouts. He was rarely seen at that time.

"Anyone seen Chiro? He missed his tactics lesson", Antauri walked out of his grey tube and asked the team.

"The kid blew up the pilot training too", Sparx was inside his capsule and cleaning his magnet.

"Now he's supposed to aid me in rewiring the robot", Gibson tried to fix the robot, but he was either not careful enough or got distracted, so he was electrocuted.

"I'll try to contact him", Antauri spread his robotic ears and sent some signals to Chiro. On the other side, Chiro did receive it, but he was _busy_ doing other things. In the end, he didn't answer it a bit. Sparx got a feeling that Chiro was ignoring them.

"Probably he just have something important to do", the yellow monkey stood up for Chiro.

"And what is more important than the team?", Gibson made his sentence clear. Antauri and Sparx agreed. It was then when the alarm rang and showed there was a danger coming to the town.

"We cannot activate the super robot without Chiro, we'll have to fight without it", Antauri chose the wisest choice, since they couldn't just sit back to wait for Chiro's arrival.

Large crowd of Formless using motorcycles gave terrors to the citizen. They all screamed and ran away for their safety. In the middle of Formless, the TV Monster appeared and projected the Skeleton King's face.

"Doomed Citizens, surrender and bow to my will, or send out the monkeys to their fate", the Skeleton King said it with his eerie voice. Five monkeys appeared, and stood proudly at the gate of Shuggazoom City.

"Monkeys it is", Skeleton King sent his Formless to attack the monkeys. All formless charged forward with their motorcycles.

"Monkey team, go!", Antauri commanded his teammate to protect the city. All monkeys scattered to destroy each one of those monsters.

Sora stood not so far away from there. She didn't want to rescue herself because she got another opportunity to watch the monkey team in a battle, again.

Otto charged first. He sliced his enemy through with his saws and let it explode by itself.  
"Magna-Ball Blazer!", Sparx created a ball of magnetic energy and hurled it at his opponents. Many formless were pulled into the magnetic ball, and exploded.

"Lady Tomahawk!", Nova punched the ground hard until it lifted the ground and formed into some kind of wall. The Formless didn't aware of that and crashed the wall.

"I'm facing superior numbers. Logic dictates to use environment to one's advantage", Gibson calculated the possibility to his action. He changed his hand into drill, and drilled through a tower. He used the environments to help him eliminate the Formless. The tower fell and crushed the formless' body.

"Claw Disruptor!", Antauri charged into the enemies. His hands were covered in turquoise lightning energy, and changed it into ghost claw. He sliced through his enemies by multiple attacks. The Formless got electrocuted then exploded.

_Things explode easily_, Sora chuckled from afar.

The TV Monster shot lasers towards the monkeys and got hit. After they stood up, they realized that there still a long way to go. This would be hard to handle without the super robot.

"Not so tough without the boy", Skeleton King evil-smiled through the TV Monster.

"Bone had is right. We need Chiro", Sparx started to get annoyed with Chiro.

"He'll be here", Otto was confident that Chiro would be there.

"I hope so", the yellow monkey just hoped that could be true.

"Chiro, where are you? I repeat, where are you?", The black monkey spread out his ears and contacted their leader once more. The monkeys got cornered and called out for Chiro. Sadly, Chiro didn't even realize it. He just sit there, enjoyed his beautiful date, and stared Jinmay for all day.

Suddenly, explosions could be heard from the crowd of Formless. The monkey team wanted to check out what happened, but the smoke covered the whole area. When the smoke slowly faded, a black haired girl using white jacket was spotted in the middle of the crowd, standing alone by herself. The formless attacked her but she was easily avoiding it, and counterattacked in a matter of seconds. After another explosion, the girl ran towards the monkeys.

_They sure explode easily_, it was Sora.

"It's the girl from yesterday!", Otto pointed her while remembering about her existence.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing? It's dangerous in here!", Sparx warned Sora about the danger of the Formless.

"Yeah I knew it's dangerous. In fact I just survived from those things weeks ago. But how could I just stand back and doing nothing while I actually can do anything?", She explained the unease in her heart. Of course, she already said to herself that she would not stick to others' problems, but she would regret not helping them while she can.

"Wait, wait. You can understand us?", Sparx stopped the conversation.

"I thought when you asked the question, you demand an answer. And by the fact that our conversation keep going smoothly, yes, I can understand you"

"Guys, let's focus to the battle first and talk later", Nova reminded the team about the situation they were in.

"But how could you understand us? From what I see, you're a human, and a human cannot understand what we are talking about", now was Gibson's turn to ask Sora.

"Simple. Implanted translator inside my neck. Control it with this device", Sora pointed her neck and showed the device on her hand while explaining.

"Fascinating", Gibson analyzed the device that she held.

All of them continued the battle, but now the monkey had enough forces and powers to beat the Formless. The monkeys fought gracefully alongside Sora. Sora beat a lot of Formless with her wind power, and that helped the monkey team a lot. She also showed some fancy skills that she had learnt for years.

Sora had never felt this feeling in a long time. This kind of feeling that made her became a somebody, and felt proud of it.

"You are indeed a skillful warrior", Antauri complimented her when seeing her battle against many formless.

"You haven't seen anything yet", Sora acted cool. But deep down, she had been screaming because finally there was someone who actually acknowledged her. She just smiled to the black little monkey cyborg. Antauri smiled back as a respond, but suddenly his expression changed into a confused one.

"What? What happened?", Sora of course confused to Antauri's expression.

"Your left eye, it glows", Antauri learnt Sora's left eye carefully.

_Oh, shit._

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N** : I love it when Sora explaining things calmly but deep down she was really freaked out. Well, that's what people do, right? They cover everything xD. And while writing the ending of this chapter, i laughed my head off. Who chats in the middle of battle? Seriously. I only imagined that the Formless don't attack the monkeys and Sora because they are chatting. Like, "Wait guys, they are still busy" "Lol, okay"

**Rate and Review!**

Axoire


	3. Chapter 2 : Decision

**A/N : **If anyone ever wondering about my update schedule, i don't have any. I just doing it when i have the time, and i'm free most of the time xD.

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go! I only own Sora and my storylines. Please, do not use Sora's personality as your own character in your story, for your own good xD.**

* * *

**Wind of The Sky**

Axoire

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Decision**

* * *

"Your left eye is glowing", Antauri learnt Sora's eye carefully.

_Oh, shit_, Sora cursed herself because she's being too excited. She covered her glowing turquoise eye with her left hand.

"Uh, light effects?", she smirked. _You actually think that would deceive him? Silly me._ She usually came up with brilliant ideas to cover her lies. But this time, she just couldn't. How could she lie to him when Antauri obviously saw that?

"I know a lie when I hear one", Antauri scolded Sora. _Figures_, she huffed.

"Okay, I lied. I'll explain it later since we are in the middle of _something_ here, and please don't tell anyone since I am the one who's going to tell them", she still covered her eye. Later, she wanted everyone not to misunderstand her. But first, she had to stabilize her excitement to reduce the glow in her eye, but this situation gave her so much adrenaline, she couldn't help it. She decided to back off from the battle for a while.

"Hey, you allright?", Otto who happened to see Sora backed off, confronted her, and asked if there was some problems with her.

"Yes, I'm alright. Just tired", Sora answered the question with her sweetest smile. She hoped that Otto would just leave her alone, because she didn't want anyone to see her freaky glowing eye. She knew that they would have known it soon, but she had to explain the whole situation in order not to make everyone freaked out. Sora convinced him that she was alright, and finally Otto left her alone.

After she backed off, the monkey team had some difficulties to exterminate the Formless. Sora had seen many times they got hit either by the lasers or the formless' attacks. They needed more forces, more powers. Without Chiro, the monkey team couldn't handle thing properly.

Got cornered by some attacks, the monkey team could only stood straight. They needed their one and only leader, now.

When they thought they were gonna lose, a new hope appeared. Chiro jumped from the roof and landed gracefully in front of the monkey team.

"I see you left me some bad guys", Chiro glanced back and thanked his teammates.

"What are friends for?", Sparx used his sarcasm towards Chiro. Fortunately, Chiro was still young and didn't really catch Sparx's true intention in his words.

"We missed you, Chiro", now the black monkey scolded Chiro for leaving the team.

"Yeah, no time to explain, we got squadrons to eliminate", he smashed his hands to show his spirit, and moved to a fighting stance.

"Lightning Kick!", he used electricity in his foot to kick some Formless. He evaded Formless' attacks easily and got ready for counterattack.

"Monkey Fu!", he gathered the green energy on his hands and burst it out into a beam, ended up destroying Formless that stood before him. Jinmay was watching the whole battle and was a little bit astonished by Chiro.

Nova was about to punch the Formless, but Chiro kicked it first with style. Chiro smirked to Jinmay, made Jinmay smiled and melt the old lady's heart that was standing beside her. Sparx ran through the street while gathered the magnetic energy on both his hands to prepare an attack, but again, Chiro intervened by stepping on Formless' heads and crushed each of them. Sparx just grumbled to himself. At that time, Antauri also used the same technique to evade the TV Monster's laser, making the laser destroyed Formless. After that, Chiro used the opportunity to punch the TV Monster and cracked its screen. This battle ended with the monsters running away from town.

"There you go, they can handle it", Sora sit on his apartment roof and still watching the whole battle. She felt relieved that Chiro could lead the team to victory. Now it's time for her to sleep from this tiring day.

"The kid ditch us again", Sparx was getting more annoyed with Chiro's behavior.

"Not this time", Antauri crossed his arms with serious expression.

At some place, Chiro and Jinmay took a walk together. Enjoyed the breeze after the chaos, seemed relaxing.

"So, you like my moves?", Chiro showed Jinmay some his fightning moves.

"I wasn't impressed. I thought you were great before", Chiro blushed from Jinmay's compliment. Both of them smiled, before a plane radiated a white light to the two lovers.

"Chiro, report to base, now", there are no signs of goodness on Antauri's tone.

* * *

"I thought you wouldn't understand, so I keep the secret", Chiro seemed to take this matter lightly.

"The matter is, we were cornered by those formless until a girl showed up and saved us all", Sparx raised his voice.

"Well, it was the girl that we saved weeks ago. It turns out that she's a really good fighter", Nova explained the whole thing to Chiro.

"And she has a cute face, too", Sparx smirked, and Nova just raised her eyebrow.

"I did come for you guys, so what's the big deal?", Chiro blew his nails to show ignorance.

"We're a team, we don't keep secrets from each other", Antauri's capsule rotated.

"Okay, fine, then I have another secret. Jinmay's coming over to meet you all", Chiro really didn't understand the situation he was in. Of course, the monkeys were shocked to hear that.

"No outsider has ever set foot on the super robot!", Gibson just didn't like the fact that an outsider was going to visit their one and only home.

"Too late, she's here", a pink haired girl appeared from the orange tube that Chiro used. They couldn't accept the fact, but on the other side the monkeys were also curious about this girl. What was in her that made Chiro liked her a lot?

"This is Jinmay", right after Chiro introduced Jinmay to the team, they surrounded her.

"Hi, Nova. Wow, you got a good grip. Oh, you're adorable", Nova was first to introduced herself. That's when Sakko jumped to her hand.

"I go by Otto", the mechanist was second. His heavy and deep voice said a short and effective introduction.

"My name's SPRX-77, but you can call me Sparx", then the ace pilot said his name.

"I am Mr. Hal Gibson. Do not call me Mr., or Hal, just Gibson please", Gibson introduced himself with such honor.

"I am best known as Antauri. Second in command of the...", Antauri let out a polite introduction with high-class language. But still, in Jinmay's eyes, they all talked like monkeys.

"I have no idea what they're saying", Jinmay whispered quietly to Chiro.

"But I love 'em! Look how cute you are!", she bend down to see the monkeys clearly. While Jinmay's busy with the monkeys, Sakko wandered by himself around the super robot.

**~XxXxXxXxX~**

"What's this thing? Halo?", she pressed random button, and the machine let out monkey's voice.

"This is my monkey's translator. When it's done, you and everyone would be able to understand the monkeys too", Chiro explained the machine.

"I can't wait", she was excited.

"In the mean time, I made you something. Hold out your hand and close your eyes", Chiro covered her sight. He handed her a little robotic monkey.

"I love it", Jinmay blushed to Chiro's present. There was this long silence that made them locked eyes with each other, but then both of them fell into deep embarrassment. Jinmay looked away, and Chiro scratched his head. Until then, Sakko appeared yawning.

Jinmay thought that this was already time for her to go, but Chiro didn't want to said goodbye. So, she didn't. She used Chiro's orange tube to get out from the super robot. After Jinmay's gone, Gibson gave breaking news to everybody.

"Hate to ruin the mood, but apparently a silent alarm was triggered during Jinmay's visit.", he showed videos of Sakko wandered around in a suspicious way. Otto just thought that maybe he's lost. But then he kicked the wall like he already knew the place well, and a computer appeared. He typed something in the keyboard and seemed very happy about it.

"That little spy just downloaded the super robot battle specification", Gibson pointed out the video. All the team members just got paralyzed to the little monkey's action.

**~XxXxXxXxX~**

On the outside, Jinmay still felt a little bit jumpy. She felt very happy, and showed her excitement. Sakko, on the other side, told her to go quicker. Sakko suddenly hit something that turned out to be Chiro in his hyper mode. Chiro showed a kind-of mad expression. Sakko got scared, or is it just an act? He climbed up to Jinmay's hand.

"Oh, Chiro, you scared Sakko", Jinmay held her little monkey tightly.

"He deserve it, a little spy", Chiro's tone wasn't too friendly.

"Spy? What are you talking about?", Jinmay didn't understand.

"Oh yeah, that's good. Little Miss Innocent. Nice act", Chiro thought that it was just her act to hide her true identity.

"Why are you being so mean?", Jinmay started to feel scared because of Chiro.

"I don't like being lied to by my friends", Chiro was getting too serious.

"I'm not lying. I don't like this game, Chiro", she cried and ran off.

"It's not game", Chiro whispered quietly to himself. So quite that he himself might not heard it.

After Jinmay ran away, Sakko hugged her tightly. Until then, he showed his red left eye and his evil expression.

"The boy knows", the Skeleton king appeared from Sakko's projectile planted on his left eye.

"Not everything, my king, he doesn't know her secrets"

"Sakko? You can talk?", Jinmay intervened Sakko's conversation with the Skeleton King. Sakko glanced Jinmay.

"Come in Jinmay, there's someone I want you to meet". Jinmay was taken into a laboratory, there she lied on a berth.

"I don't understand", she confused. Sakko held a screwdriver and opened the pink heart on her chest, exposing a machinery interior of her body.

"What am i?", she gasped. Sakko projected Skeleton King, again, to let him brainwashed her.

"You, my dear, are not even human. It was I who find you, cleanse your memory and give you purpose. To defeat Chiro!", while Skeleton King explained everything, Sakko fixed something damaged inside her torso.

"But, I like Chiro", Jinmay answered with blank expression. Looks like the brainwash worked.

"Well, Chiro doesn't like you. He found out you're a robot. I know it hurts, but let me give you something that will make your heart feel relieved. A mission to the destruction of the Super Robot Monkey Team", Jinmay grew bigger and bigger, followed by the Skeleton King's evil laugh.

* * *

It was rainy. Chiro's heart felt crushed. He let down his teammates, and now he just ditched his own friend. The monkey team felt guilty to him, but it was done for a greater good. Suddenly, the alarm rang and shocked everybody.

"The monster alert! The city is underattack, again!", Gibson warned everybody.

"Let go pound some bad guys!", Chiro really need to crush something tonight.

All team members entered their own tube, and sucked into it. The tube lead to their own station on each part of the robot.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, Go!", Nova shouted and her head was plugged into the seat.

"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, Go!", Otto shouted, and same thing happened.

"Fist Rocket 4, Go!", Gibson landed and hang on two sticks with his feet.

"Fist Rocket 3, Go!", different with Gibson, Sparx landed on one stick.

"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2, Go!", Antauri shouted.

"Torso Tank Driver 1, Go!", Chiro sit and the safety belts round him automatically.

"Super! Robot! Monkey! Team! Hyper! Force! Go!", each of them shouted their own words, and together with the word 'Go'.

"Target directly ahead", Antauri informed the others about the target. And they can see that the target destroyed the ice cream shop.

"There's something about that...", Chiro felt familiar with the giant robot, until the robot turned her head.

"Jinmay!? She's a robot!", Chiro shocked to see the robot before him.

"I knew there was something I like about her", Otto just answered the situation calmly.

The two giant robots standing face to face, in their own fighting stance. Jinmay processed the downloaded data about the super robot and found its weakness, on its neck. She shot laser beams through her eyes, and weaken the super robot.

"She's targeting our weaknesses. Prepare for a counterattack", again, Antauri informed the situation. Not long after he said that, Jinmay already shot missiles to super robot, weaken its foot and made it can't stand properly. The monkeys didn't attack Jinmay, they had to wait for Chiro's orders.

"Okay, okay, we fight back! Launch mega missiles!" Chiro pressed certain button, and the robot launched some missiles to attack her. It didn't work, she didn't move an inch. She counterattacked by launching missiles from her hair. The super robot flied with jetpack and dodged it. She followed with her foot rockets, managed to catch them, and brought them down. Resulting her standing on top of the super robot.

"Sorry, Jinmay. Laser Tron Fury!", Chiro pressed the button and the super robot shot a powerful energy to free itself. Jinmay bounced off from the super robot and hit a building. She stood up and picked up and raised the iron tower from the building that she hit earlier over her head. Antauri saw this opportunity and hit her with the super robot's laser eyes. The attack succeed, and blew up. Revealing the Jinmay's head, and what's inside it : Sakko.

"That little bad monkey!", Chiro saw Sakko ejected from Jinmay's head. Sparx tried to shot it down, but Jinmay protected it.

"Robot Monkeys, so overrated!", Sakko mocked the monkeys from afar.

Jinmay ran to the super robot's direction and punched it hard. Jinmay held it tightly and made her bunches rotate quick enough to make it as saws. Jinmay held the super robot's head closer and closer. Suddenly, a great force stumbled her, and bounced her hard. The super robot stood up, and the team searched for its sources. It came from a person who stood on the roof, wearing a white jacket.

"It's the cute mysterious girl!", Sparx cheered with himself. How could he still be happy in this situation?

_Gosh, I really don't want to get involved more than this. But I also can't stand back and watch, _Sora was in a big dilemma.

"Need help?", Sora managed to break in the communication line.

"We thank you, it has been many times that you appear in our most hard times", Antauri thanked Sora for coming whenever they need help the most.

"Don't mention it. Now, I already analyzed it, I mean, I already analyzed her. Her unconsciousness is under control that little _sucker_, even though he's gone, he can still control her", Sora's voice echoed inside the super robot.

"Good, so now what're going to do?", Chiro was annoyed by that fact.

"Search her weakness, Chiro. Everybody has at least one weakness", Gibson stated it loud and clear.

"The blue monkey has a point. Let me hold her back while you guys scanned her", Sora jumped off the roof and charged forward.

"Eh, no offense, but how could you handle a giant robot?", Otto sounds in doubt.

"I'm facing an enemy who's far bigger than me. Logic dictates to use environment to one's advantage", she chuckled to the fact that she just quoted Gibson's words.

"I like her style", Gibson smiled.

Sora jumped to her shoulder and attacked it enough to make some damages. Jinmay got annoyed then slapped her own shoulder really hard, but Sora already got away. Sora jumped to a tall building, and threw some wind boomerangs at her. Jinmay got annoyed again, then took something heavy to throw at Sora. When she held it over her head, Sora jumped and kicked the thing, made it broken into two and fell right at the top of her head.

"Hello, I can't hold her forever", Sora reminded the team that she also had her limit.

She rested for a minute, but then Jinmay shot missiles. Sora closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to concentrate to avoid those missiles. The missiles got closer any seconds. She opened her eyes, and dashed away with her wind power, just like what she used when saving the little girl from hovercraft the other day. But this was a little bit different, she had to dashed from one place to another, to confuse the missiles. One more missiles to seduce, and she's free. When she wanted to dash, her heart felt sudden sharp pain and she couldn't move, leaving the missiles can catch up with her. When the missile almost hit her, there was another missile from behind her, and both of them crashed.

"Thank you, whoever send that missile", Sora thanked through the super robot communication line.

"You're welcome. Now guys, she already at her limit", Nova reminded everybody.

"Gibson, now it's a perfect time to use the big brain of yours", Sparx chuckled and panicked at the same time.

"Why don't you help Sora buying us time instead of telling me what to do", Gibson answered it sarcastically. Of course, he's been thinking about Jinmay's weakness but it would take a long of time.

"Wait, guys. I have an idea. Sora, can you hear me?", Chiro planned something.

"Loud and clear, Chiro", Sora answered from the other side, and sounded a little tired and hurt.

"Good. Lure her here, I have a plan", right after Chiro said that, Jinmay was heading to the robot. Sora jumped to the robot's shoulder to take cover.

Chiro commanded the team to hold Jinmay steady, so that he could talk to her. After Jinmay couldn't move an inch, chiro came out of the super robot. He stood proudly beside Sora. He deactivated the hypermode and convinced her. He showed Jinmay their date's memory that he cherish. It slightly worked, because Jinmay's responding.

"Chiro? I can't stop my arms", she picked up Chiro and punched the super robot away. Chiro let out a scream because she held him really hard.

"Because I control it", evil laugh could be heard, _Sakko._

"Monkey team, I think Sakko needs a spankee", Chiro commanded his team again.

"I got the little bugger", Nova shot him down with his foot missile and crashed down, but he ran away. Once Sakko was shot down, Jinmay managed to control her body and dropped Chiro carefully. Right there and then, the gloomy rain also stopped.

* * *

The super robot fixed the damaged city, and make the whole building looks brand new.

"I know you need to know where you came from, who you really are", Chiro handed her the pink heart that she used to wear on her chest.

"Maybe you can hold on to this for me", Jinmay rejected it politely.

"Don't you need it?"

" I got something better", Jinmay replaced the blank part on her chest with the little robotic monkey that Chiro gave her.

"I don't wanna say goodbye", Jinmay looked a little bit sad.

"Then, don't", right now Chiro felt a little bit sad too, but he had to stay strong in front of her.

"See ya, someday", Jinmay backed off a few feet and then fled through the air with her feet rockets. Chiro turned around and smiled to see his teams that were sitting on robot's foot, Sora also there, too.

"Don't feel down, Chiro. She'll be back", Sora walked to Chiro and pat his shoulder.

"I know she will", Chiro is optimist that she would be back and reunited with him.

"Speaking of that, Sora, we owe you one. Thanks", Nova thanked Sora.

"Don't mention it", Sora smiled as a respond.

"And before I forget, I think you owe us an explanation, Sora", Antauri floated through the air and calmly said that thing.

"Oh yeah, I do", she walked to the monkeys direction, but suddenly, her vision got blurred and her chest felt heavy.

_Oh no, not again_.

"Sora? Are you alright?", Chiro noticed this, but it was too late. Sora already fainted and Chiro catched her before she fell.

"She's definitely not alright", the green monkey shrugged.

* * *

"May I ask for one more opportunity, my king?", Sakko was a little bit scared.

"You had your chance, I won't trust you with another", Skeleton King was harsh to everyone, including his own follower.

"But there was a girl that intervene me, my king"

"And who's that, possibly?"

"Her name is Sora", Sakko projected Sora on his eye, showing the skeleton king the earlier battle that she was in. The skeleton king is interested by her and what's she able to do.

"She is... interesting"

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N **: Whew, finally :3. There you go guys, i worked hard for this chapter. Excuse me if i have any grammar mistakes, typos, or misused words :D. And i hope i could get more reviews, those things make me feel on fire...

**Rate and Review**.

Axoire


	4. Chapter 3 : It's Warm

**A/N** : Oh, no.. Holiday's over. *sigh* Now it's time to go back to the same ol' boring school. Still, i don't have any schedule, but i'll try at least update a chapter per week. Here's a chapter that i really put my heart into. Enjoy :D. Kira is out! Peace!

Thank you **ItachiandYuki **who has favorited my story! I appreciate it a lot! *burst in tears*

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, Go! unless i magically go into that dimension, i probably gonna claim them as mine. MINE, ALL MINE xD.**

* * *

**Wind of The Sky**

Axoire

* * *

**Chapter 3 : It's Warm**

* * *

Sora woke up feeling numb. She couldn't remember what she was doing the last time. All she could remember was this horrible headache, and she didn't know what happened afterwards. She glanced around to see her surroundings. She was lying on a bed inside somekind of laboratory, there she could see the blue monkey working on computers.

"You're awake", the blue monkey said. It was more like a statement than a question, he seemed already calculated this.

"Where am i?", Sora held her forehead and felt helpless.

"You're inside the super robot 's medical bay, Sora. Wait here while I inform the others that you're already awake", Gibson left his work and went out of the medbay. He came back bringing the rest of the team with him.

"Sora, are you okay!?", Chiro rushed in to Sora's berth. Sora sit and nodded. She was surrounded by others, except Gibson and Antauri, and they held a calming conversation.

"Status report of her, Gibson?", Antauri approached Gibson who was still working with the computers.

"Her condition is stabil, but I still could not find the sources that made her unconsious even though I've scanned her thorough", Gibson's hands are full with her datas.

"Seems like we have another mystery she have to explain", Antauri turned his body towards Sora and crossed his hands over his chest. Sora who heard him, immediately stood up.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble to you", she bowed slightly.

"It's nothing, Sora. We're glad we could help someone that already helped us", Nova waved her hand.

"You all help me even though I'm just a stranger. What generous of you", she smiled. _It has been a long time since I felt this feeling_, she held her chest. It felt warm inside.

"You should've said that to yourself, kid", Sparx shrugged.

"I think we all should introduce ourselves, you know, we haven't officially do it", Chiro suggested an idea. They all introduced themselves formally like the one they did to Jinmay, except that Sora understood all things they said. The monkey team finished and now they were waiting for Sora's turn to introduce herself. _There's no turning back, _she sighed.

"My name is Akira Sora, but I'd be happy if you just call me Sora. I moved here month ago, and then not too long after that, I met you guys"

"So, I've been wondering.. What's the blue thing that keeps coming out of you when you were battling with Jinmay back then?", Otto asked based on his curiosity. At first, Sora blank-stared Otto's question but then she realized what he meant.

"Oh, you mean these?", she chuckled. She opened her right palm. The so-called blue thing came out from her hand, and it covered her palm while showing the windy effects. The teams gasped in awe and looked closer to her hand.

"These are my wind powers. Pretty much the same with the green energy that Chiro used", the wind in her hand flew away.

"Impressive. Could you tell us where your powers came from?", Gibson studied her hand closely.

"I'm not sure. My foster father said I was born with it which only raised another questions in my mind. So I travel from towns to towns to find out about it", she looked down.

"Foster father? Sora, I'm sorry to ask this but, where are your real parents?", Antauri responded Sora's explanation.

"I'm orphan. I have foster parents now, but it's been a year since I last saw them since I travel a lot. So, anymore question?", Sora talked happily to hide her sorrow completely. She wasn't in the mood to talk about background story of his real family. Antauri coughed enough for everyone to hear, and Sora realized.

"Oh yeah, I owe him another explanation too", Sora closed her eyes and made herself as relax as possible. She opened her eyes and exposed her glowing left eye.

"Holy Shunggazoom", the red monkey cursed himself.

"This isn't an appropriate time for curses, Sparx", Gibson reminded Sparx.

"It's alright, Gibson. I'm already used to that kind of responses", she covered her left eye with her hand. Sparx let out a guilty smile.

"So, Sora, can you explain about your eye?", Antauri stepped forward.

"There's nothing particular, it shows up whenever I feel too excited or when I use my power too much. Actually I could control it to not appear, but since I don't practice anymore, so yeah, sometimes it glows wildly", she shrugged. Sora took a deep breath, and the glow slowly fades.

"Okay, that's many things to swallow at once", Chiro broke the silence.

After asking several questions, they all got out and gave Sora a tour inside the super robot. Except for Gibson, he still working with the data. Sora was amazed by the structure inside the super robot. It's so convenient, no wonder they make it as their home. Or was it intentionally built as a home? She wonder.

Sudden thought passed in her mind. Where was her brace? She still used it the last time she collapsed. She then excused herself and went to the blue monkey who examined her earlier.

"Excuse me, Gibson?", she went inside the laboratory. She observed the lab, and she could see a lot of tubes, machines, and things that quite creepy for her.

"Yes, I'm here", Gibson told her his location, and Sora quickly came by.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your work, but I'm looking for my brace. Last time I remembered, I still used it and then when I woke up it's already gone", Sora pointed her right hand.

"Oh, here it is. I am sorry that I took it without your permission, but I saw it broken and I couldn't stop myself from fixing it", Gibson gave her the bracer. She quickly put it back to her arm. She wore that inside the jacket, so it wouldn't attract too much attention. But lately the jacket was too small and the brace would just peek out. She noted that she would need another jacket.

"No, it's okay, Gibson. I'm just worried since this is the only thing I have from my real father"

"Your father? He made this?", Gibson was a little bit shocked.

"Yes, he built the translator. And this thing is not only capable of that, it has many functions. But it is for me to know and for you to find out", she smirked to the blue monkey. She thanked him and went out to meet the others.

"Her life is mysterious, but interesting at the same time", Gibson whispered to himself. He's still working with her data, and found little important thing. Gibson knew that Sora's real father was no longer here, and that means he already built this many years ago. The fact that her father built a translator device that could understand his race keeps crossing his mind. What was her father thinking? Did he know about their existence?

* * *

It's summer in Shuggazoom and the weather wasn't so friendly either. So the team decided to swim in a lake. It took forever to find it because all lakes already dried out, but they managed to find one. Otto, Nova, and Gibson rushed outside because they couldn't stand the heat. Otto jumped inside the lake only to crash the ground.

"This is an unfortunate turn of events. Gibson?", Antauri floated down and asked the blue monkey whom just arrived.

"According to my calculations..."

"The rivers dried up. Heh. Guess I'm the genius too", Sparx cut in.

"No waters? Hhh..", Chiro felt relieved. But when Sparx turned at him, he suddenly changed his expression.

"I mean. Ah, too bad. What a shame", he faked it. Sora just stood beside him smiling. She knew that he faked it, _it's obvious._ Even Sparx would know it.

Sudden earthquake shook the ground. Sparx, Chiro, and Sora almost fell from the edge, but they managed to control it. Sora could heard weird sounds coming from beneath the monkeys.

"Minor tectonic activities. Nothing to worry about", Gibson explained the earthquake, even though he looked as scared as the rest of us.

"Yes there is", Otto pointed to the cracked on the ground.

From inside, emerges a huge amount of water and it drowns everyone, except Antauri and some people that still stood beside the robot. Antauri floated down to the water and meditates there. Gibson, Nova, and Otto just swam excitedly. Chiro sighed, but Sparx cheered him up with his tail fan.

"So, are you gonna go in?", Sparx doubtly asked Chiro and Sora.

"I didn't bring anything. It's true that I could just dried my clothes whenever it's wet with my power, buti prefer not to", Sora sit on the edge of the cliff and enjoyed watching the view.

"The water looks too deep, I mean cold", Chiro scratched the back of his head.

"According to my readings, the water is warm. Unusually warm", Gibson looked unsure at Otto.

"Not me", Otto fled up.

Nova was asking about where's the water coming from, and Gibson explained the Shuggazoom structure. It might be too complicated to understand. Nova looked up to see Otto dove from such height, she panicked and swam away. Otto made a huge wave as an impact and it hit Nova and Gibson. Otto laughed his head off, Gibson only grumble on how childish Otto was. He shot water at Otto's face with his drill, revenge was sweet. Sora only laughed because Gibson did as childish as Otto. The little splash hit Nova. She also took action, she used her technique to make an enormous wave, enough to wash the blue and green monkey out.

Meanwhile, Sparx still cheered Chiro up. From the looks, Sora knew Sparx knew that Chiro could not swim. Another suspicious earthquake shook the ground, and the water kept rising.

The hyperforce team got into their own tube, and Sora joined Chiro's. Chiro commanded the team to disengage, and prepared their own vehicle. Antauri's, Sparx', and Gibson's part turned into jets, while Chiro's, Nova's, and Otto's turned into tanks.

"We got flood in Sector 3, 5 and 11", Antauri reported the situation.

"11? That's the transit tunnel", Chiro commanded the team to rush into the tunnel, seems like it's the most dangerous place if it drowns.

Inside the tunnel, passengers in the transit car panicked because of the earthquake and the flood. All they could do was only screaming for help. Chiro commanded Gibson and Sparx to shoot for cover, Otto and Nova to plug the leaks, and Antauri to make an escape route. Chiro commanded his team well, but he seemed afraid of the water. Chiro moved the transit car into its place with the torso tank's tweezers. He went outside to help the people inside the transit car along with Sora. Chiro punched the car hard and made a hole, Sora also help making the hole bigger so that people could got out. All passengers lifted up with ray from Brain Scrambler Pilot 2.

The earthquake shook the ground wildy, and the tweezers loosen its grip, making Chiro and Sora slipped. Chiro managed to catch the car's antenna, and Sora catch Chiro's hand. The leaks keep getting bigger and bigger, and huge amount of water appeared.

"Monkey doodle!", Sparx cursed while looking up.

"No call for such langage!", Gibson reminded Sparx. The ground shook violently, and suddenly the tunnels' ruin dropped and hit the jets, causing it to glitch.

"Double monkey doodle...", the blue monkey cursed himself.

The escape route is now blocked. Antauri couldn't reach Chiro anymore and he's worried. Chiro convinced everyone that he could easily take the torso tank to get out of there. Unfortunately, it's not that easy. The torso tank was at least 20 meters away from his location.

"Don't worry Chiro, you can make it", Sora tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, I can make it", Chiro was slightly confident. He gathered his thought and courage, but he ended up thinking about the Skeleton King. He was afraid, Sora could look it in his eyes.

Sora would like to help Chiro cross, but she thought twice. The current is too dangerous, make one mistake and you'll be washed away. She could cross to the torso tank, but she obviously didn't want to leave Chiro alone. Sora decided to wait for others to help.

Chiro contacted the monkey, but none of them replied. They began to panic since the water rose faster and they'll drown in a matter of minutes.

"Chiro, hold my hand tightly. I'm going to try something", Sora closed her eyes trying to concentrate. As usual, she took a deep breath, she could sensed that Chiro was holding her hand tightly. She made a sphere with her power that prevent the water from coming in. It looked like they were inside a big blue balloon. Chiro smiled because this might work.

Moments later, Sora felt sharp pain inside her body and she could not control the sphere. The sphere was gone, and they drowned again.

"Sorry, I haven't trained for a long time", Sora lied. Even though she rarely trains, she still could use the technique. But the problem lies on her heart.

"That's okay, we can hope for the monkey team to help us", Chiro clung into the antenna. The water already rose until the neck.

"Somebody call for a push?", Nova contacted Chiro, and pushed the transit car. Now Chiro and Sora could stood appropriately. Chiro asked the others' condition, and they all answered one by one.

"Chiro, grab on", Antauri unblock the escape route by blasting it, and fled towards Chiro.

"Now it's my turn to help you", Chiro raised her hand for Sora to hold. Sora blushed and grabbed his hand. Chiro jumped into the Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 while holding Sora on his other hand.

All of them got out in time until the tunnel completely filled with water. The water spilled onto streets, and now Shuggazoom was flooded.

**~XxXxXxXxXxX~**

"It's rising too fast", Chiro observed the city from afar.

"The intensive seismic activity most likely damage the city subrainage support system", Gibson analyzed the situation.

"It's not the water rising. It's the city's sinking", Sora concluded Gibson analysis.

"The damage must be repaired, we only have one option", said Antauri.

"Uh... we go back down?", Sparx said doubtly.

"Underwater..", Chiro obviously afraid, but he hid it.

* * *

The hyperforce disengage the robot and rode their own vehicle, and of course Sora joined Chiro again. They dove in deeper and deeper. Chiro sounded a bit scared when Gibson said how deep it was, and Otto said something that only worsen it. They all headed for an underwater lake where the city's support system located.

All team members awe the scenery before them, but mostly they just praised on how big it was. While Gibson thought that it was impressive that these pillars were the one that support the whole city.

Otto thought that the Earthquake damaged the pillars seriously, but Gibson thought of other else. He thought that these damages weren't from the earthquake.

"They look almost like...", Otto thought seriously.

"Teeth... Teeth marks", Chiro cried.

One of the pillars fell down and hit other pillars which causing them to fall too. The city was sinking more. Chiro commanded the team to change the mode and make all the vehicle into one robot. The super robot stood proudly and support the city. It lifted up the city with its gigantic power.

"Wow, this robot is impressive", Sora was amazed to see what's this robot capable of.

"The city is stabilize, the robot is holding", Gibson reported the current situation.

"Yeah but, it can't hold the city forever", Sora thought.

"First we need to know what cause it, it obviously not the earthquake that caused the city to sink", Gibson was busy with his computer analyzing.

"It was the big toothy thing", Otto gave out his opinion.

"So, let's find it so I can smash it and pound it and slam it and...", Nova demonstrated her moves which almost hit someone. And that someone is the wise and glorious Antauri.

"Nova...", Antauri crossed his arms. Nova just smiled and out her hands in the back of her head while smiling innocently. It made Sora smiled.

_He's so mature.. He reminds me of someone.._

"Team, prepare for underwater mode", Antauri commanded everybody. Chiro and Sparx panicked. Well, of course because they could not swim.

"Of course, somebody has to stay behind to handle the robot. So I guess that would probably me", Sparx suggested the idea.

"Me! I'll do it, I'll stay", Chiro let out an awkward laugh.

"Can I come? I want to see the thing from upclose", Sora volunteered to come. Sparx actually thought that Sora would replace him, but Antauri commanded him to come. Well, Sparx also can't actually let a girl with no experience swim by herself.

**~XxXxXxXxX~**

The monkeys and Sora were already out of the robot. Sora used the diving equipment that Chiro gave her, it colored pure white, just like her favorite color.

"Who am I kidding, I don't wanna be out in here either. I mean, there's a reason monkeys live in trees", Sparx whisper to himself, quiet enough that only him could hear it.

"That's a brave choice from someone who's afraid of water", a sound appeared from behind Sparx. It was Sora.

"Hey, kid", Sparx greeted her.

"Could you please don't call me 'kid'? I have a name, and technically I'm not a kid"

"You aren't much different from Chiro, kid"

"I'm two years older than him...", Sora answered it calmly. Sora trying to held a conversation with Sparx, so that Sparx didn't really focus with his fear.

While the two were busy chatting with each other, Gibson had picked up enormous reading from his device. Something's heading to them. While Chiro's inside the robot and making sure everything's alright.

"Yo Sparx, Sora, pick up the pace", Nova reminded the two chatters.

While both of them trying to catch up with the rest, Sparx felt something behind them. He looked back, and then there were 4 or more toothy things, with frightening sounds

"Guys, I think I found the big teeth", Sparx said it calmly. Sparx saw that Sora suddenly froze in her spot, then he asked what's wrong.

"I.. uh... I'm scared of their appearance, and... they sound horrifying", Sora shivered. She actually didn't scared of it, it just didn't feel comfortable. Sora is frozen in her spot, so the thing could easily catch her and dragged her down. Her signal disappeared from radar. The others tried to catch Sparx.

"Oh no! Get away from me!", Sparx signal fades from the radar.

"Sora! Sparx! Monkey team, I've lost Sora and Sparx!", Chiro reported.

"I'll get them", Nova dove into the place she last saw them, Otto came too. Until then, Nova encountered the things that dragged Sparx and Sora down. The things also did the same with Nova. Otto called out Nova, but then he gasped. There were a lot of those things, and he ended up getting dragged down.

"Monkey team! I've lost Nova, Otto too! Somebody report, what's going on!", Chiro panicked. He could see that there's something that surrounded the monkey, but he didn't know that _something_.

"We're surrounded! They're everywhere!", Antauri reported.

"Where are this things coming from?", Gibson reported.

"Things? What things?", Chiro ran to the super robot's window. There he saw nothing, but out of the blue an orange teeth monster appeared shocking him.

"Oh yeah! That's definitely, a thing!", Chiro shocked. He activated the super robot's defense system that made the robot covered in electricity. It'll electrify everything that touch the super robot.

Antauri and Gibson were surrounded with the thing. Antauri attacked the monster with his ghost claw. He managed to hit some, but the monster twisted his body, crushed the jetpack, and dragged him down. Antauri shouted for help. In the other hand, Gibson was still struggling. He also managed to hit some, but ended up with the same fate as everyone, being dragged down.

"I can't help... I can't swim", Chiro looked down sadly.

* * *

The monsters emerged from the sea to the streets and destroyed everything. Many citizens were scared because of these monsters. And all Chiro could do, is only sit back and monitor everything.

"Perfect. The Shuggazoom City's in trouble, the monkeys are gone, even Sora is gone, and I can't do anything. I'm too afraid of water. Some hero I turned out to be", Chiro hated himself.

"_Chiro_...", Skeleton King's sound could be heard. Chiro gasped.

**~XxXxXxXxX~**

In a matter of minutes, Chiro already suited himself with the diving equipment. He searched the sound that had been calling him. There, he could see 'The Skeleton King'.

"Whenever you find fear, you'll find me, Boy. Now you're outnumbered and alone, trapped. You should be afraid"

"I won't let my fear stop me anymore!", Chiro said it out loud. He dove into the water confidently. Chiro was no longer afraid, but still, he couldn't swim.

**~XxXxXxXxX~**

"Chiro! Do you read!?", Gibson tried to contact him.

"We could use some help..", Otto tried too

"The kid ain't coming, we all knew Chiro's afraid of water. What do we expect?", Sparx tried to break free from the twist of the monster, but it's too hard.

"Have faith in the boy, he'll face his fear. After all, you did", Antauri believed that Chiro could do it.

"Sparx", Nova pointed down.

"It's one big teeth, great", Sparx sounded really _happy_.

"Lovely", Sora added some sarcasm.

**~XxXxXxXxX~**

Chiro was making the progress with the swimming. He couldn't swim, but hey, everyone could swim down, couldn't they?

"The swimming thing isn't so though", he thought.

Just when he thought that everything's gonna be alright, the monsters chased him down. They managed to twist him, and crushed his jetpacks.

"Monkey Fu!", Chiro let out his energy to destroy the grip of the monster. He did it, even some monsters were afraid and they went down by themselves. Chiro observed the land carefully, and he found Gibson's rocket. So that means he also going down.

Inside, he found the big worm with teeth monster that held his friends. Just when the monster wanted to Otto, Chiro punched the little thing and Otto broke free. His team congratulated him because he had overcame his fear.

"Hey, what took you so long?", Sparx asked.

"I couldn't find my slippers", Chiro answered calmly.

_I guess if everyone had overcome their own fear_, Sora thought. She focused her energy to make it explosive, and ended up broke free from the grip.

"Why didn't you do that earlier, kid?", Sparx sounds annoyed, but he didn't.

"I actually want to see where's this thing coming from", she smiled innocently. Otto's trying to help Gibson free. Chiro helped Nova, and I managed to destroy the thing that gripped Antauri.

Even though they're free, they're not completely free. There were still a lot of those things they need to eliminate. They were surrounded again, and need to think of a new way out.

"Whoah, I'm burning up. Why's the water so hot down here?", Chiro was sweating like crazy.

"IT'S NOT ME!", Otto kicked the thing in the face.

"Whatever this creature is, it seems to thrive elevated temperatures", Antauri tried to attack the monster, but it's pointless because they evaded easily.

"It stands directly above the active lava flow", Gibson analyzed the situation.

"Terrific. We're standing over a volcano, it just keeps getting better", Sparx grumbled. Another monster twisted him, and he became hard to breathe. Sora came in time to cut the monster that gripped Sparx.

"I have an idea, this thing needs heat to live. So, let's destroy its heat source!", Sora suggested an idea.

"Let's turn up the heat! Thunde-", Chiro was ready to cracked the land.

"FOR SHUGGAZOOM'S SAKE PLEASE DON'T USE ELECTRICITY, CHIRO!", Sora panicked and dashed into Chiro. They were in the water, if Chiro used an electricity-based attack, they all would be electrified. Chiro forgot about that. He punched the ground real hard and caused enough cracked.

"Chiro! You'll trigger an eruption!", Gibson panicked.

"That's why Gibson. When the lava meet the water, it'll cooled down or even freezed", Sora explained her idea.

"Follow my lead, team! Hyperforce, Go!", Chiro commanded.

"The boy has lost his fear...", Antauri was a little proud.

"And his mind", Gibson added.

Otto, Nova, Sparx, and Sora did whatever they could to trigger the eruption. The black and blue monkey shrugged, but they finally did it.

"Double monkey attack!", they said in unison. All their attacks were enough to destroy the ground, and sink the monster into the lava.

Antauri thought that it's time to go back, but their rocket packs were broken. Suddenly, Chiro remembered something.

"Sparx, remembered? Be cool...", Chiro said coolly.

"Cool?", Sparx had no idea what it was.

"Your tail, Sparx", even Sora remembered.

"Oh right!", Sparx remembered and turned his tail into some kind of fan. He could used it as a motor to gave a levitate.

"Come on, Sora", Antauri offered her hand so they could go up there together. But Sora declined the offer politely since she already had her powers.

All of them swam up and saw the monster froze, that's what happened to a lava when it meets water. The little monsters let out a sharp cry, and it really irritates Sora's hearing.

"Looks like Shuggazoom has new pondations"

* * *

The city's condition was going back to normal, and everyone's not panick anymore. All the citizen congratulated the hyperforce because they've saved another day. The team of course felt proud.

On the other hand, the Skeleton King felt really disappointed.

"The boy has failed my plan. Even your kind fails me. You are good for nothing", the Skeleton King picked up the little worm.

"And you couldn't even destroy the girl!", he ate it.

**~XxXxXxXxXxX~**

The monkey team chilled out and decided to take a swim. Now Chiro and Sparx had no fear with water anymore, so they can relax. They splashed water, just like a child. Suddenly, the toothy monster emerged. The two panicked and clung to each other. But it's only one of Nova's jokes.

"You should've seen your faces", she laughed. Then she looked up, and made an 'Oh-oh' expression.

"MONKEY TSUNAMI!", Otto made a huge wave that washed everyone off.

Sora only chuckled from above to see her friend's behavior. She's not in the mood to swim. Besides, she have something in mind that kept bugging her.

_Friends, huh? The warmth of their affections.. The pure looks that they showed when they gave me a hand... I've never experience it, but somehow I miss it..._

A tear dropped...

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N** : What? What actually happened in the past? Why did she cry? Oh no :O.  
Oh my god, i'm such a drama queen...

Why does the title say "It's warm"? xD. It makes me think of something else *cough*. So, how'd you guys like it? Please let me now :D.

**Rate, Review, Favorite, Follow**

Axoire


End file.
